HOME
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: Semua berawal saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Mata yang lebih jernih dari laut Yokohama. Menuntunnya menuju rumah yang sebenarnya. RiouSamaFic. WARNING! BL 18


_Home_

* * *

**_Busujima Mason Riou x Samatoki Aohitsugi _**

**_WARNING! 18+(Bottom!Samatoki)_**

**©King Records, IDEA FACTORY, Otomate. **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya. Ini hanya fiksi belaka yg terlahir dari pemikiran gaje saya, dan haus akan momen Riou x Sama yang jarang terekspos _/jderrrrrrrrrr!_

Enjoy!~ ^^

* * *

Tidak suka.

Dari tadi kedua matanya melirik dengan gelisah. Mencari celah yang mungkin terlewatkan. Sebuah pesta sedang berlangsung, sebagai perayaan 'kecil-kecilan' untuk anggota-anggota baru yakuza di ruang lingkup cukup luas. Kini, kata kecil-kecilan agak tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya. Terlalu ramai. Terlalu mewah.

Tidak bisa disebut dengan pesta wanita. Jumlahnya pun bisa dihitung jari. Faktanya, menjadi keturunan yakuza bukan pilihan, tidak bisa terelakkan.

Seperti apa dirinya saat ini. Samatoki dengan penampilan formal, dasinya seakan mencekik leher. Norak warnanya. Sangat gerah, atmosfir yang tercipta dari suara tawa, gelagat pendusta, dan bau yang campur aduk.

Samatoki tidak suka.

"Jangan kaku.." tegur salah seorang wanita yang ia kenal, sebuah sentuhan jari di bahu. Dia adalah pengasuhnya ketika berusia lebih kurang 5 tahun. Samatoki mau tidak mau melangkah mendekati segerombolan laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Telinganya menangkap pembicaraan secara tidak pasti. Mereka hanya mengobrol soal membandingkan para pemimpin.

Tidak, mereka semua tidak brengsek. Dia juga menangkap pembicaraan tentang gerakan sosial atau apalah itu namanya. Yang pasti melibatkan semua masyarakat, jadi bukan hanya yakuza. Mungkin tujuannya akan lebih mulia. Terserah.

Samatoki terus melirik arlojinya. Memerintah jarum jam agar lebih cepat bergerak. Agar semua ini segera berakhir. Senyumnya mengembang menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan. Bahunya sengaja dirangkul mendekat. Sekarang bau bir mengitari pembauannya. "Nah, bagaimana Aohitsugi-_sama_?" Samatoki membuka mata lebih lebar, cepat-cepat mencari jawaban.

"Siapa peduli.." jawabnya mencoba untuk keren. Pertanyaan bodoh, pikirnya. Siapa juga yang akan menjawab serius tentang jabatan dan soal politik itu. Samatoki menahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

Ia sedikit tertawa, hanya untuk memeriahkan suasana. Dalam pikirannya, bertanya apakah Nemu sudah tidur nyenyak atau belum. Dia memang membebaskan adik satu-satunya untuk menikah lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Nemu tidak menghadiri pesta itu, karena akan sangat merepotkan jika ada bayi kembar yang menangis seperti paduan suara.

Kehilangan topik, pria-pria besar ini hanya tertawa dengan setiap satu kata terucap dari mulut yang lain. Samatoki tidak mengerti, ia harus pergi sekarang juga. Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Aohitsugi Samatoki-_sama_, sebelah sini.." sebuah tangan kembali menyentuh bahunya. Sengaja dituntun ke arah yang sama. Samatoki melirik, ia memasuki dapur utama. Apakah sebelumnya sudah disebutkan bahwa ini tidak terselenggara di kediaman Samatoki? Mereka menyewa sebuah bangunan, sejenis penginapan.

Dapur itu sedikit meredam suara luar. Hanya ada 3 orang, ditambah dirinya seorang. "Maaf, mengajakmu ke sini.." suara berat milik seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan juru masak mengejutkan Samatoki.

"Ya.."

"Kau kelihatan bosan.."

"Memang.." Samatoki menyahut sambil mengangkat bahu. Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian kembali memotong beberapa sayuran. Samatoki tidak berterima kasih. Kedua matanya menemukan buah-buahan yang mungkin bisa meredam stress. Alpukat, atau pisang misalnya.

"Belum matang.." kata sang juru masak seakan tahu gerakan Samatoki. Sedikit menyipitkan mata, Samatoki mulai melangkah mendekati juru masak tersebut. Tangannya mengambil sendok, mengambil sampel makanan yang sedang mendidih. "Bearnaise?" tanya Samatoki setelah mencicipi. Saus yang berbahan butter, cuka, kuning telur serta rempah-rempah seperti parsley. Saus romantis karena kerap disajikan dalam sebuah kencan/ bersama pasangan.

Ia mengangguk, "Mereka tidak keberatan dengan makanan barat.." ujarnya.

"Kau harus menambahkan cuka. Teksturnya kurang.." komentarnya.

Juru masak tersebut menghentikan gerakan tangan, "Kau mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, Aohitsugi-_sama_.." sahutnya menatap Samatoki.

Dua pasang mata bertemu beberapa detik.

_Mason._

Samatoki menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera. "Ha! Kau pikir kerjaanku cuma _menggal_ kepala?" tidak ada respon yang berarti. Samatoki melepas jas hitamnya, menggulung lengan baju sesiku, dan mengendurkan dasi.

"Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit bantuan, Mason."

"Jika kau tidak keberatan.."

"Tidak sama sekali.."

Kemudian, terjadilah kerjasama antara yakuza dan seorang koki. Memasak dalam porsi banyak tentu saja memakan waktu tidak sedikit. Tenaga terkuras, sebenarnya dengan 3 juru masak kurang dari cukup untuk melayani hampir 100 orang. Tidak melupakan tradisi, beberapa menu tradisional Jepang sudah meluncur. Kacang merah tidak absen untuk kali ini, masih disimpan sebagai makanan penutup.

"Riou.." kata Mason seakan meralat nama yang sudah tertera. Samatoki menoleh, namun tangannya masih memotong ikan segar. "Apa?"

"Riou. Busujima Mason Riou."

"Oh…" Samatoki jadi lebih memperhatikan bentuk wajah Riou, memang benar dia mungkin bukan orang Jepang. Harusnya ia sudah tahu dari mata Riou. Biru seperti laut Yokohama, lebih jernih.

"Oi.." kerah bajunya tiba-tiba ditarik Riou. "Kotor.." katanya lirih karena jarak yang dekat. Suara gesekan jari Riou terdengar jelas. Noda itu dari saus yang tadi dibuat.

"Oi.. aakh!" Samatoki meringis ketika rambutnya ditarik ke belakang. Riou memandangnya untuk beberapa saat. Dia pikir bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki punya bulu mata seperti itu, aneh. Aneh karena sesuai dengan struktur wajah Samatoki.

Samatoki melepaskan diri, "Apa yang lucu?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada rada menantang.

Riou hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jidatmu… lebar.."

_Sialan_. Muncul empat siku-siku di kepala Samatoki.

"_Yubitsume_." Ucapnya dingin.

"Hmm?" istilah yang baru ia dengar setelah 27 tahun lebih hidup di negara matahari terbit tersebut.

"_Yubitsume_." Ia mengulangi kata tersebut sambil menyiapkan sebilah pisau. Tangannya memegang dua jari yang berhasil ia raih. Menarik juga kalau jari panjang itu dibalut nori dan disajikan bersama sushi. "Bercanda.." Riou terkekeh pelan. Kedua jarinya masih digenggam Samatoki, tidak dibiarkan pergi.

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka dengan keras, empat orang di dalamnya terkejut seketika. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh?" tanya seorang laki-laki. Samatoki melirik kanan dan kiri, "Memasak?" jawabnya mirip seorang anak kecil.

"Memasak _palamu_, kau harus keluar." Samatoki diam.

Laki-laki yang memiliki poni hampir menutupi matanya ini tetap memaksa Samatoki untuk keluar. "Samatoki.."

"Aku akan keluar kalau sudah selesai, Sasara. Belajarlah untuk membuka mata dulu."

Sasara menghela nafas, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa kesabarannya masih selalu ada saat menghadapi pria pembuat masalah tersebut. Mengangkat kedua tangan menyerah dan meninggalkan dapur. Samatoki tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepala, "Sepertinya Samatoki-_sama_ betah di sini.." kata Riou.

Samatoki mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Riou, "Oh ya?" satu alisnya terangkat, menyajikan kesan sangsi.

"Busujima-_san_, sebentar lagi mereka datang.." kata salah seorang juru masak yang lain. Riou mengangguk, "Mereka?"

"Sedikit bantuan. Pesta ini tidak akan berakhir cepat… _'kan_?" bagaimana pun mereka harus menjaga keseimbangan rotasi makanan. Tidak boleh berhenti sampai mereka puas.

Riou seakan baru sadar jika Samatoki adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Ia pun bertanya, "Apa kau lapar?" Samatoki menggeleng, "Tidak juga.." pandangan Riou beralih pada raut wajah tenang Samatoki.

"Kau bisa kembali jika mereka sudah datang.."

Samatoki menggeleng, "Tidak mau." Pria ini mengambil kentang, memotongnya tanpa ragu. "Kau ingin aku memasak sesuatu?" tawar Riou selagi senggang, merasa tidak enak karena membantunya dalam urusan dapur. Mereka saling pandang, otomatis potongan kentang Samatoki tertunda.

"Ti-dak."

"Ok."

Samatoki tersenyum mengejek, dengan sudut bibir terangkat, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum setelah semua kekacauan ini?" tawar Samatoki tidak memungkiri bahwa sedikit tertarik dengan pria hampir 30 tahun tersebut.

Riou menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak minum alkohol.." tolaknya. Pria macam apa- jangan bercanda. Tampangnya saja seperti bandar narkoba. Apalagi ditambah postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau bermain sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"_Dart?" _tawar Riou. Memang tersedia beberapa permainan di lantai bawah, _(yang tidak jauh-jauh dari judi) _, ia berpikir jika Riou sekaligus mencari wanita.

_"Dart?"_ satu alis Samatoki kembali terangkat, sementara Riou hanya mengangkat bahu seakan membuka jalan untuk opsi lain.

Kalau ada.

* * *

Tidak ada perlawanan.

Samatoki hanya pasrah ketika satu kakinya diangkat, ia merasakan lututnya membentur dagu Riou berkali-kali. Siapa peduli, ia sibuk mencari oksigen yang tersisa. Tangannya mencabik dinding kamar mandi umum. Tidak jarang menggeliat mencari posisi yang bisa dinikmati oleh mereka berdua. Setengah telanjang, dasi Samatoki baru saja jatuh, hanya tersisa kemeja putih yang tiada berbentuk. Semuanya, hilang kendali.

"Aaah-.." Samatoki mengerang. Lagi-lagi rambutnya ditarik, Riou bernafas tepat di belakang telinga. Membisikkan umpatan maupun pujian atas pijatan gratis di bawah sana. Kaki bergetar, Riou menyadarinya.

Satu tangannya menyangga kaki Samatoki, sementara yang lain sibuk meremas dada bidang tersebut. Riou seperti dijebak tidak bisa bergerak, tiap kali menyentuh dada Samatoki, terlalu ketat. Dengan posisi ini, Samatoki merasakan guncangannya hingga ujung kepala. "Angh.. ah!" Samatoki memekik, Riou menanam giginya di tengkuk, sebelum dikecup beberapa kali.

"Maaf.." kata Riou tepat di telinga Samatoki.

Gawat. Samatoki tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, sejak kapan tangan keparat itu memanjakan kejantanannya. Genggaman Riou sungguh luar biasa, tidak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya milik Samatoki, ditambah gerakan seirama dengan pinggulnya. Dan sejak kapan Riou berhenti dengan dada Samatoki, bahkan ia memilin tanpa ampun.

Samatoki menutup mata, reaksi tubuhnya tidak pernah berbohong, ia gemetar hebat. Nafasnya lebih berat. Ia sudah berencana untuk ambruk. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Riou berhenti. Samatoki terpaksa menoleh ke belakang, Riou menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang berantakan, Samatoki tidak tahu kapan akan menggerakan lidahnya.

Kedua matanya melebar ketika Riou menjaga jarak, bahkan bagian bawah Samatoki masih berkedut, masih menginginkannya, masih sanggup untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Tidak berburuk sangka, Riou membimbingnya duduk di kloset, Samatoki mengerti. Satu kakinya berada di bahu Riou, mereka berciuman lagi, Samatoki memegang masing-masing sisi wajah Riou, lidah mereka menari tanpa irama yang jelas.

Samatoki tidak berhenti menggigit bibir bawah Riou, membawa seakan ingin bersatu dengan bibirnya. "Anghh.. ah.." Samatoki mencapai klimaks setelah Riou benar-benar menenggelamkan diri. Rakusnya Samatoki melahap habis milik Riou. "Samatoki…" kata Riou di sela ciuman.

"Jangan terlalu dalam…" nadanya lirih, nafas mereka bertemu saling berbagi udara, tidak biasanya Samatoki memohon dengan manis, jauh dari citranya sebagai yakuza. Riou mengusap keringat di sekitar dahi Samatoki, membuat Samatoki sedikit merona. Aneh, tapi Samatoki bisa mendengar degub jantung Riou begitu kencang yang terasa dari telapak tangannya.

Wajah Riou tampan tapi bodoh –_dalam keadaan ini,_ membuat Samatoki ingin tertawa keras. Hal tersebut digantikan dengan mengecup dagu pria berdarah Amerika-Jepang itu, menghisap leher yang kaku, tidak peduli jika ada tanda yang tecipta. Riou mulai bergerak lagi, kali ini tidak peduli dengan erangan Samatoki yang mungkin saja merusak gendang telinga.

Kenapa mereka berakhir seperti ini? Riou mengajak Samatoki untuk bermain _dart_, ya tentu saja mereka melakukannya. Semua ini terjadi ketika Samatoki dengan bodohnya mencium Riou secara tiba-tiba, mungkin saat itu sedang mabuk –sampai saat ini. Toilet bukanlah pilihan tempat yang menyenangkan, namun tujuan mereka hanya menjauh dari keramaian. Dia berakhir dengan pria yang dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu, menghubungkan diri seenaknya.

"Kau _gay_, Riou-…" tutur Samatoki masih bisa bernafas walau tersengal. Riou tertawa, baru kali ini ia mendengar tawa yang sangat dalam dan singkat.

"Kita sudah seperti ini, dan baru menyadarinya." Samatoki mengadah, tangannya melingkar di leher Riou. "Kau yang mulai, Samatoki." Katanya lagi.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kita hanya 'bermain'?"

"Kita sedang bermain.."

"Jadi…berhenti?" sambung Riou memelankan gerakan pinggul.

"Ya, berhenti mengoceh."

Hasrat Samatoki makin tinggi ketika menyaksikan penetrasi yang dilakukan Riou, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Secara tiba-tiba ia meraih dua jari Riou, mengulumnya dengan senang hati. Menyelimuti jari tersebut dengan saliva, sedikit menggigit, hingga mendorongnya lebih dalam, menyesuaikan tempo Riou. Hampir tersedak, Samatoki tetap _ngeyel_.

"Jangan..nghh-" Samatoki melenting, nafasnya tertahan. Riou berkali-kali menggoda puting itu, kepalanya pening, tidak bisa berpikir. Menggeleng dengan gusar.

Samatoki tidak segan untuk membasahi diri atau Riou dengan air seni, terlalu banyak minum menjadi penyebabnya, membuat tubuh mereka basah dan terasa licin. Riou menyapu pandangan tubuh Samatoki. Tidak ada tato identitas, namun ada beberapa luka dan bekas peluru di sana. Itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Samatoki memang seorang yakuza.

Kaki Samatoki jatuh perlahan, posisinya hanya melebar di sisi kanan dan kiri, ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jujur, ia menyukai gerakan sedikit kasar dan selalu bertenaga, mungkin sudah menjadi keahlian Riou untuk menyentuh prostat dengan tepat. "Riou.." Lidahnya menjulur, ingin bertemu kembali dengan bibir Riou.

Samatoki meremas apapun yang bisa dijangkau, rambut, bahu, leher, hingga dada Riou. Ia tergiur dengan rasa yang ada di mulut pria itu. Sedikit menyejukkan, apa dia sebelumnya makan jeruk, seledri atau daun mint. Untuk apa mengunyah daun mint? Samatoki tidak ada waktu untuk berasumsi.

"Hey.." panggil Riou beberapa kali untuk menjaga kesadaran Samatoki selama seks. Kedua mata Samatoki hampir tertutup, ia hanya akan melebar saat Riou menyentuh titik _penting_.

Riou menggeleng sambil menyeka saliva yang terjun bebas dari sudut bibir Samatoki. Milik Riou sangat tidak bisa ditolerir, dadanya sesak saat menerimanya, ia merasa penuh. Apalagi dia bisa meraba milik Riou yang berhasil menembus bagian terdalam. Ia melihat dengan samar, sedikit darah yang mengalir akibat Riou. Tapi semua itu bisa teredam dengan tatapan Riou yang menenangkan. Sorot matanya terlalu tajam untuk seorang koki. _Siapa peduli_.

Samatoki tersenyum.

Ada waktu di mana Samatoki memandang Riou, sembari berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Memandang lurus ke arah kedua mata yang tengah terpejam, ada geraman halus terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Ia merasakan bagaimana cara Riou memegang teguh pinggangnya, rambut yang kadang menggelitik hidungnya, dan yang lain.

Kalau waktu masih berpihak padanya, ia ingin tahu apapun tentang Riou. Berbincang lebih banyak, walau tidak sambil meneguk alkohol, ya mungkin bisa digantikan dengan segelas kopi. Semua orang suka kopi, cukup umum. Ingin bertanya apa yang sering ia lakukan di waktu luang, memancing? Berenang? Atau mungkin suatu hari bisa berkunjung ke restorannya, jika ada. Tidak hanya mengetahui tentang warna mata, atau _freckles_ yang ada di sekitar hidung dan bawah mata. Semua detail apa adanya sudah dilihat Samatoki rasanya belum cukup.

"Ada apa?" Samatoki sadar jika tatapannya lumayan lama. Riou berhenti untuk mengatur nafas. Tangannya kembali mengusap air mata Samatoki yang sempat mengalir bersama keringat.

"Terlalu kasar?" tanya Riou cemas. Samatoki hanya tidak tahan dengan kebodohannya sendiri, pemikiran atau asumsi tanpa melibatkan logika. Jelas-jelas ini hanya seks, hanya sebatas mencari kepuasan, tanpa ada lapisan perasaan yang mengikat mereka. Ia benci mengakuinya.

"Tidak.." ia berpaling, memilih untuk menarik Riou dalam pelukan. Tidak ada ijin untuk pergi.

Samatoki enggan melirik arloji, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ini hanya sementara. Pagi akan menjemput, dan mereka akan menjadi orang tidak saling kenal, selamanya. Ia tidak siap. Ah, ini hanya sebatas ucapan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mabuk.

Suara serak Samatoki terdengar menyadari gerakan Riou yang lebih cepat, menghujamnya tiada henti. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menarik nafas. Kedua tubuh itu menegang, percaya untuk klimaks bersama. Riou menggigit tengkuk Samatoki, tak lama kemudian rasa hangat menyergapnya.

"Ah..ah…ngh..." Riou datang memenuhi Samatoki. Ia melepaskan diri, memandang Samatoki yang sangat erotis menurutnya. Kedua kaki Samatoki mengejang beberapa kali, bola mata Samatoki menghilang karena kenikmatan. Tidak tahan, tangan kanan Riou menjamah daerah sensitive Samatoki, tidak ragu memasukan dua jari. Samatoki menegak, bahkan jari Riou terasa sangat dalam.

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. Samatoki masih duduk pasrah dengan nafas terengah, rambutnya lembab begitu pula dengan tubuh, ingin Riou menghajarnya lagi tapi ini sudah jauh melewati waktu istirahat yang diberikan. Anak buahnya mungkin panik mencari Riou.

"Apa?" tanya Samatoki sambil memakai ikat pinggang. Aksen _kuso yaro _andalan yakuza terlontar dari mulutnya. Riou bersandar melipat kedua tangan. Samatoki belum sempurna berdiri, lutut masih bergetar.

Mungkin Samatoki tidak melihat senyuman yang diberikan Riou sebagai tanggapan. "Riou.." panggil Samatoki sekali lagi.

"Kau bukan _chef_.." kedua mata ruby Samatoki menatap lurus ke arah Riou. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi dengan santai. Samatoki mengetahuinya saat melihat bekas luka sepanjang garis dada Riou. Tidak lupa tato di perbatasan selangka, _Crazy M._

"_Ex-navy_…" sahut Riou singkat. Sudah diduga, tatapan itu tidak lain adalah tatapan seorang prajurit. "Tapi aku memang bisa memasak.." Samatoki mendesis, ingin tertawa.

Samatoki melakukan peregangan pada bahu, kemudian meraba seluruh tubuh mencari rokok. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak merokok. Rokok sudah di mulut, ia mengumpat karena lupa membawa pemantik api. Riou mendekatinya, dan menyalakan pemantik api yang selalu ia bawa. Sekali lagi Riou melakukan hal sederhana, yang tidak langsung membuat Samatoki semakin bingung dengan perasaannya.

Samatoki menarik kerah Riou, menciumnya sekali lagi. Kedua alis Riou menaut merasakan nikotin dan pahit di bibir Samatoki. "Kau harus kembali, Samatoki-_sama_.." bisiknya kemudian.

"Aku tahu, bodoh.." Samatoki menenteng jas di bahu, berjalan agak aneh karena belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Riou tidak bisa menahan tawa menyaksikannya dari belakang, 50% ini juga kesalahannya. Sambil berjalan, ia berpikir tentang kata yang ingin diucapkan sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadi orang asing satu sama lain.

Kepulan asap mewakili semua pemikiran yang tidak masuk dalam kriteria. Ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa berkata manis, tidak ada sejarahnya –dalam dunia yakuza miliknya- untuk melakukan hal merepotkan itu. Hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa menit lalu.

"Samatoki." Langkahnya terhenti. Riou diam sejenak, mereka sudah berada di ujung lorong. Ke kanan berarti kau kembali ke dapur, ke kiri berarti kau ingin berpesta. "Tidak jadi…" kata Riou mengurungkan niat.

Asap mengepul lagi, helaan nafas Samatoki terdengar berat.

_ "Sampai nanti.." _

Sebagai ganti, Riou berkata seperti itu.

Samatoki bahkan tidak memutar badan, sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat. "Sampai nanti… kah?" hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia bisa merasakan Riou yang mulai menghilang. Berharap 'nanti' akan menjadi kesempatan pertemuan berikutnya.

Sayangnya tidak.

Pagi sekitar pukul 07.00 ia terbangun. Dia sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa. Ia mengira bahwa semua itu mimpi, hingga menemukan orang-orang tergeletak di ruang utama. Tetek bengek sisa pesta 'kecil-kecilan' itu belum sepenuhnya beres.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju dapur.

Hanya ada dua juru masak. Wajah mereka berbeda, semuanya berubah.

Ia tidak menemukan _Mason_.

* * *

Tangannya terasa dingin.

Samatoki sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Hanya saja hujan mulai menyambut di sela perjalanan menuju rumah. Rumah, Samatoki tersenyum kecil. Ia membiarkan rekannya pergi, sedikit melirik punggung yang hilang perlahan. Tugas membunuh ini membuatnya tidak nafsu makan. Akan tetapi ia membuat keputusan tetap tinggal.

Pandangannya menyapu penjuru, hanya ada dua orang yang sedang menyantap makanan. Bicara seakan dunia sudah mulai menggila, sempat terdengar tawa. Matanya meyipit sadar akan hujan yang makin deras. Suara tawa mereka teredam hujan, hal itu juga karena jarak yang ada. Dua orang itu mungkin merupakan karyawan kantoran, pikirnya.

Setangah melamun, pandangan Samatoki tidak berubah.

"Sup _dumpling_?" dentingan mangkuk terdengar samar dari sisi kanan.

Samatoki tersadar, "Aku tidak pesan…"

"Bagus untuk cuaca seperti ini.."

"Hmm..terima kasih.."

Samatoki menahan tangannya untuk mengambil alat makan. Pelayan itu masih berdiri di samping meja. Ia sedikit terkejut, "Tidak mau?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

Samatoki hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Sekitar tiga bulan.."

"Tiga bulan, huh?" Samatoki berpikir rasanya lebih dari tiga bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Tidak ada perubahan dari dirinya maupun Riou.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Samatoki mengenai kedai makanan tersebut. Riou menggeleng, tangannya melepas kemeja wana putih tulang. "Hanya bekerja, mencari kesibukan.." alis Samatoki terangkat, paham.

Riou tersenyum, "Bagaimana?"

"Asin…" kata Samatoki tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Kau harus berhenti memakannya.."

"Lebih baik dari makanan pedas."

"Tidak mungkin… seleramu payah."

"Ya.. payah.." begitu juga dengan laki-laki. Apa menariknya seorang laki-laki berumur hampir 30 tahun yang menjadi seorang pelayan di sini?

"Sebenarnya aku bekerja di dapur, jadi mungkin kau tidak melihatku.." ucap Riou seakan bisa membaca pikiran Samatoki. Itu sebabnya ia tidak menyadarinya.

Riou menyahut dua pelanggan terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Ia berdiri, untuk mengubah tanda (tulisan) buka menjadi tutup. Belum mengunci pintu. "Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Riou sembari duduk kembali.

"Yah.. dia bekerja di sini."

"Oh ya? Mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya.."

"Dia pria yang aneh, masakannya payah. Wajar saja, karena dia mantan angkatan laut. Sedikit.. tua dan kuno." Jelasnya tanpa berkedip, terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Pria yang menyedihkan.."

"Ya, dia brengsek. Bagaimana menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Riou diam sejenak, kemudian menjawab "Aku akan selesai 10 menit lagi.."

"Ya.." Samatoki mulai rileks, menaruh punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Mengulas senyum, kemudian lenyap sebelum disadari oleh siapapun yang tersisa di dalam sini.

"Kau harus cari tempat tinggal, Riou." Samatoki berjalan di lantai yang rapuh. Ruangan yang hanya ada sebuah kursi entah masih layak disebut sofa dengan beberapa lubang yang menyakitkan mata. Jendela kecil di tengah ruangan dan sebuah lampu remang di atas dipan yang mungkin sama rapuhnya dengan lantai tersebut.

"Sudah.." jawabnya masih terbaring di sofa. Samatoki menghampirinya, duduk di mana saja ada celah. Ia menghela nafas, "Yang lain. Maksudku di sini bahkan tidak ada toilet.."

"Aku bisa keluar mencari-.."

"Kalau buru-buru?"

"Aku bangun jam 4 pagi setiap hari, lagi pula ini gratis." Jelasnya ingin membuat Samatoki tenang.

"Itu karena sangat tidak layak, tolol." Pemilik restoran kecil itu memberi sebuah ruangan paling pojok, bekas tempat penyimpanan. Karena sebelumnya Riou berkata bahwa memang ia sering berpindah tempat. "Kau bisa menggunakan gajimu untuk menyewa tempat tinggal."

"Aku tidak digaji."

Samatoki membulatkan mata, ia memandang laki-laki setengah telanjang itu nanar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya menuntut kejelasan.

Riou mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kaki masih berselonjor santai. "Aku hanya membantunya, dia memerlukan seseorang yang bisa memasak jadi …" Riou mengangkat kedua bahu. Memberi isyarat tentang kata berikutnya.

"Bukan berarti kau harus membantunya. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri…" nada Samatoki dingin, sama seperti hujan yang berubah menjadi badai.

"Begitu?"

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga." Terdengar Samatoki berdecak, kemudian mengambil satu rokok, hendak menikmatinya. Riou menahan tangan itu untuk tidak menyalakan api. "Jangan merokok di sini…" alhasil Samatoki hanya menggigit ujung batang rokok dengan kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini."

"Sampai mereka mendapat pengganti. Kenapa kau sangat marah?"

"Hentikan- maksudku.. hari ini kau di sini, besok mungkin saja kita tidak bertemu lagi. Seperti waktu itu. " suara Samatoki terdengar tegas, mengingat tidak adanya hubungan di antara mereka, akan sangat aneh bahkan memalukan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sialan! Jangan buat aku khawatir!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawaban dari Riou membuat Samatoki sadar akan posisi mereka masing-masing. Ia menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawah, tidak menyangka bahwa Riou 200 % benar. Darahnya berdesir merasakan sebuah adrenalin.

"Ya, dan aku akan menemukan mayatmu 3 hari sampai seminggu kemudian." Tidak bisakah ia mengerti bahwa Samatoki hanya ingin peduli? Atau mungkin memang Samatoki lebih dari peduli. Sekali lagi Riou adalah pria yang tolol. Tanda-tanda yang diberikan Samatoki terlihat jelas untuk mengurangi jarak antara mereka. Tapi Rio terus mengabaikannya.

Samatoki bangkit sambil bungkam. Ia berjalan menuju jendela satu-satunya, jujur ia benci dengan derit suara kayu yang selalu tercipta. Memandang air yang membasahi kaca. "Apa maumu, Samatoki?" tidak ada Samatoki-_sama_ lagi karena beberapa menit lalu Samatoki memukul kepalanya karena terlalu banyak memanggil.

"Diam, aku sedang berpikir, sialan." Katanya berdesis. Berpikir tentang kalimat yang tepat tentang bagaimana mengajak pria tua ini untuk tinggal bersama. "Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahmu kan?"

Samatoki menahan tawa, "Tempat itu tidak aman."

"Tidak ada tempat aman di dunia, Samatoki." Sekali lagi dia benar.

"_Freaky.."_

_"Freaky Navy_…" sepertinya Samatoki menemukan panggilan baru untuk pria yang tengah ada di belakangnya.

Samatoki menyibak rambut, "Dengar, mulai sekarang kau harus pikirkan diri sendiri." Perintahnya sambil mengubah arah badan menghadap Riou. Tangan Riou terangkat, mengusap kepala Samatoki, "Sekarang pakai bajumu.."

"_Urusai_!" tangannya menepis usapan itu. Sedikit malu mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan setelah memasuki ruangan pengap ini. Tangannya mengusap leher yang ditandai Riou, masih terasa hangat dan terlihat jelas. "Aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Katanya sebagai sindiran halus.

Samatoki memandangnya heran, "Pulang?" Riou pun mengangguk.

"Ku kira aku sudah pulang." Sambungnya sambil memakai celana.

Jari telunjuk Riou bergerak sendiri. Kata-kata itu mampu memberikan sengatan pada tubuhnya. Sebuah pengakuan bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan mata ruby yang selalu memberi pandangan tajam dan waspada, maksudku, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?

"Kau bisa tinggal malam ini." Ucapnya tanpa berpikir.

Samatoki mengadahkan kepala, menahan emosinya yang akan kembali meledak. "Ya, sebaiknya begitu karena pertama, mobilku rusak parah, kedua, cuaca sialan itu.." sambil menunjuk jendela. Badai masih mengamuk walau sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00.

Riou kembali terbaring di sofa, posisi menyamping, tangan kanan menyangga beban kepala. "Kau bercanda.."

"Tidak. Kalau mau tidur di lantai silakan.." ucap Riou mulai menutup mata.

Samatoki berdecih sebelum benar-benar berbaring. Riou menahan bersin ketika rambut Samatoki menyapa hidung. Samatoki membelakangi Riou, tentu saja tangan Riou memeluk perutnya. Bertugas sebagai sabuk pengaman agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku di sini hanya sementara.."

"Hmm.." jawab Samatoki tidak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Setidaknya kau tahu, aku ada di mana." Sempat Samatoki menanyakan soal nomor telepon, alamat e-mail atau apapun yang bisa dihubungi. Namun, Riou sama sekali tidak menyentuh teknologi baru-baru ini. Ia sengaja meninggalkannya, bukan berarti tidak punya. Sungguh merepotkan. Mereka tidak lagi hidup di zaman batu.

"Ya…" sahut Samatoki masih mencoba memejamkan mata.

_Memang tidak salah_. Sedikit berharap Riou tidak akan menghilang lagi.

* * *

Seorang pria tengah berdiri menatap bangunan yang sudah hangus. Hanya tersisa puing-puing dinding hampir runtuh.

"Kau mau berdiri terus atau ikut denganku?" Samatoki tersadar ketika Iruma Jyuto selaku polisi bertanya. Pria berkacamata itu menarik Samatoki menjauhi garis kuning.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kedai tersebut dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Kobaran api menjulang tinggi, membakar dua bangunan yang mengapitnya. Pemadam kebakaran dan polisi saling bekerjasama. Api bisa dijinakkan dalam 3 jam, belum padam sempurna. Saat itu, telinganya tuli untuk beberapa saat, mengisolasi semua teriakan histeris orang sekitar. Tidak mendengar ambulans yang berdatangan. Tidak akan membantunya untuk menemukan seseorang. Sekarang, di mana orang itu?

"Samatoki."

"Ya.. ya.." beberapa detik yang lalu ia berada di depan kedai sialan itu dan sekarang ada beberapa makanan serta bir. Jyuto menyipitkan mata atas dasar perilaku Samatoki yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Jyuto membuka kaleng bir kemudian diberikan pada Samatoki. Tidak ada reaksi, Samatoki hari ini sering melamun, "Tidak suka hm? Mau yang lain?"

"Ah, tidak." Samatoki meminumnya sedikit ceroboh. Kedua bola mata melirik ke sembarang arah dengan gelisah. Iruma Jyuto sudah mengenal Samatoki lebih kurang 7 tahun belakangan. Mereka bertemu karena terlibat kecelakaan yang harus memaksa untuk menginap di rumah sakit dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Samatoki sering membantu polisi tersebut secara diam-diam, karena ia tahu yakuza-polisi tidak akan '_akur',_ begitu pikirnya.

"Ayo minum sampai pagi.." Jyuto melepas kacamata, kemudian sarung tangan. Ia bersandar sambil mengadah kepala.

"Kau sibuk huh?" tanya Samatoki memulai pembicaraan. Senyumnya timbul ketika melihat Jyuto hampir melucuti semua pakaian. Padahal hanya mengendurkan dasi dengan dua kancing yang terbuka.

"Aku bertemu orang idiot setiap hari, kepalaku mau pecah.." desah panjang Jyuto terdengar jelas, begitu juga dengan kadar stress yang membuat pelipisnya berkedut lebih kencang.

Samatoki kembali minum, "Aku juga bertemu dengan orang idiot, belum lama ini." Katanya. Tangannya sedikit meremas kaleng minuman tersebut.

"Mungkin jadi yakuza akan lebih menyenangkan…" tutur Jyuto sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Omong kosong.." Samatoki terlihat enggan untuk mengobrol. Hal tersebut ia sadari sejak di dalam mobil.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Jyuto sambil memberi satu batang rokok. Samatoki menolaknya, setidaknya tergeletak di samping tangan kiri.

"Ada apa?" Samatoki balik tanya.

Jyuto tertawa, "Kau aneh Samatoki. Ada masalah?" ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jyuto kembali mendesah, kepulan asap rokok menyapa wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku satu-satunya orang yang punya masalah .. sialan.." katanya mengeluh. Jyuto tidak segan membuka catatan laporan beberapa kasus minggu ini. Hampir merobeknya karena jengkel.

"Aku harus mengurus ulang kebakaran minggu lalu." Jelas Jyuto tanpa sebuah pertanyaan. Samatoki masih ingat di mana kejadian itu terjadi.

Jyuto menyilangkan kaki, "Aku kehilangan 1 orang…" Samatoki ingin berkata bahwa mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Tapi reaksi Jyuto dalam benak Samatoki sudah terbayang, ia pasti mengangkat satu alis dan bertampang tolol.

"Tapi sepertinya masuk dalam korban jiwa, ada beberapa korban jiwa yang belum bisa diidentifikasi. Kau harus lihat mayatnya.. sangat menarik.. bentuknya… hehe." omongan Jyuto tidak diperhatikan, Samatoki hanya menangkap kata korban jiwa dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ini bukan waktunya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bukanlah sebuah kegagalan dalam keadaan. Bukan salahnya untuk gagal membujuk Riou pergi. Lagi pula tidak ada firasat apapun. Murni tentang kecelakaan. Menerima, adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Riou.." kedua mata Samatoki tiba-tiba memandang Jyuto, tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Siapa?"

"Busujima Mason Riou. Dia yang belum ditemukan.."

Jyuto meminum bir, kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tubuhnya condong ke depan, menaruh perhatian.

Samatoki tersenyum kecil, "Tidak…" jawabnya, berat untuk menjawab. Sebuah kekecewaan muncul di raut wajah Jyuto. Ia kembali bersandar dan mengeluh. Belum ada titik terang.

"Jyuto.. aku mau di sini lebih lama. Kau harus pesan minum yang banyak.." ucap Samatoki kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, menaikkan nada bicara dan menanggapi omelan Jyuto dengan solusi. Walau kadang Jyuto tidak ingat sama sekali karena mabuk.

"Kau harus membayarnya, idiot.."

"Bodo amat…" Jyuto tertawa keras, ia gampang sekali mabuk.

Sebenarnya jawaban Samatoki memang tidak salah sepenuhnya. Pria berusia 25 tahun ini memang tidak mengenal Riou.

Tidak mengenal sepenuhnya.

Tapi, setidaknya masih ada rumah yang dituju saat pulang nanti.

* * *

**The end? **

Entahlah XD

Sebuah selingan sebelum kembali sibuk /halah

Silakan review, siapa tau kita se OTP-eh /plak hahaha XDDD

**Arigatou gozaimasuuu ^0^/**


End file.
